<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soft Creamy Center by magnapopus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288815">A Soft Creamy Center</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnapopus/pseuds/magnapopus'>magnapopus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ye Ming Zhu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, F/F, Feral Behavior, Gemitals, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Stuffing, Tentacle Dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnapopus/pseuds/magnapopus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sprinting in the shadow of an early dawn a beast stalked the barren trail just outside of a still bustling rural town, its peculiar markings shining their own eerie green glow, giving out its alien nature."</p><p>The first messy encounter between two very different gems. Aka original gem characters getting freaky.<br/>This story takes place in an alternative universe where gem have been integrated into society since the start of human history and spinels are a common kind of gem, not as rare as we came to think from our only canon example in the show and movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ye Ming Zhu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soft Creamy Center</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I picked up this story from a pretty long headcanon scenario my friend Corgi made around two weeks ago, reworked it and turned it into a four pages story for my own and Poli's pleasure. Ideas and scenarios are all of Corgi's creation, I only embellished them.<br/>This is the first part of my fun ride down "how can I indulge in my big lizard monster fetish?", where I wrote a whole shot to illustrate the start of feral gem heat.<br/> </p><p>Ping the ye ming zhu belongs to Corgi's (@gay_rok22) https://twitter.com/gay_rok22/status/1235656611819130881<br/>and Creame the spinel to Poli's (@polikings) https://twitter.com/polikings/status/1246195229310550018</p><p>If you wanna check them in my art style come and scroll though @magnapopus, or copy paste this link https://twitter.com/magnatoons/status/1237455444844531713</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sprinting in the shadow of an early dawn a beast stalked the barren trail just outside of a still bustling rural town, its peculiar markings shining their own eerie green glow, giving out its alien nature. The creature seemed to be hurrying somewhere, running on two legs, away from the sounds of civilization, whimpering softly between its sealed lips, as if hurt. Despite the deep furrows the beast's sharp nails left on the unpaved road at every step or the long monstrous tail it dragged behind, nobody was really alarmed by its presence, some humans even walking on the same trail, trying to wave at the monster in quite the friendly manner as it ignored their presence. </span>
  <span>It was clear this was no monster, nor human, nor animal, but a gem, a rare ye ming zhu, a solitary survivor of a long lost empire. Her claws were no threat to anyone anymore, she was a friend to many, a gentle sister that would never exhibit any aggressive behavior, even when provoked. She chose to change for the better years prior, she chose to be more than what she was made for, to be of help to humans and gems alike, not a menace to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet something today was different, every smell and every touch had stirred a too familiar feeling in her guts, a feral desire she was too aware she should not voice in public, if not for her dignity at least for the safety of the humans around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost ripped the door from its hinges to enter her modest hut, her cheeks glowing from within as bright as her markings. She panted, seemingly exhausted, but she was all but tired today, resting against the entrance door for support, adrenaline setting her skin on fire as her reptilian tail tapping nervously on the floor. She was safe now, no need to hide anymore…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down she groaned in exasperation at the growing bulge between her legs, the offending item moving on its accord like a captive snake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on...It's just the first moon...I...I ca~an't..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ping dragged herself on her bed as she noisily whined with a mix of frustration and disappointment, unbuttoning the tread of her pants that hung over her tail and sliding the whole garment down to her knees, her erection throbbing and leaking with no remorse its characteristic luminescent liquid. She let out a long sigh as she took the large tentacle in her hand and gave it a few firm strokes with the pad of her thumb, only for an embarrassingly high squeak to leave her as a claw passed over her tip, a peculiar shiver running up the back of her skull from her abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Ack~...mggh...oh, good gods~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her rhythm got frantic, constantly rising whimpers echoed from her throat as her breath came out of her nose in short huffs, wet sounds accompanying the cacophony in the room as she kept up a maddening speed, shaking at her own touch as her cock swelled in her hand. She could feel it, the knot in her stomach winding like a spring but never reaching the breaking point. This was not going to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly she let go of her tentacle, the thing coiling around her fingers reaching for the lost stimulus, now bright and green like the blush cascading over her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ping gulped down as much air as she could, regaining some composure as she eyes her pillow, blushing even greener as she made the regrettable decision to grab it and cut a slit into the fabric with a claw. She bit her lip in guilt as she kneeled on the bed and lined her tentacle up with the freshly cut opening and slowly but surely hilted herself inside, the soft texture in it getting damp with her own arousal, hugging her dick in an oh so perfect way. The gem threw her head back in pleasure at the relieving sensation, letting out a throaty moan that rumbled in her chest like a weak roar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding the pillow to her crotch with both hands she had no choice but to lower her face on the mattress, yet, due to her stature, all she ended up doing was resting her cheek on the wooden frame above it, her instinct begging her to bite into something until her large fanged mouth met one of the bedposts. She chomped down on the wood, damaging it almost immediately, still, she didn't care for the state of her furniture at the moment, too entrenched in bucking in her makeshift toy, ripping the hole in it wider involuntarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her vibrant slick now marked the pillow in a sloppy but expanding patch, the fabric of it glowing a little like herself, the bed frame creaking and breaking as her jaw closed harder on the post, her tail pushing against the mattress to aid her ravenous thrusts. She felt her cock twitch and throb as she got closer and closer to her release. A feral roar builded in her chest as her vision got unfocused and her brain was filled by numb static. The wooden post in her maw caved in at that moment, the crashing sound of it getting confused with the creaking of the now devastated bed until a foreign sound entered Ping's ears abruptly. Oh no, the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scare seems to be clearing the gem's mind a little as she makes the decision to sit up, another whimper not failing to escape her as she assesses the damage she caused to the bed, spitting out a few wooden splinters that miraculously didn’t stab in her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitantly looked down at her erection than the door, gulping dryly as she pulled up her pants and wobbled to the door, opening it just a crack to see who was on the other side. She was relieved for a second as she was greeted by the darkness of the night, only for her to blush brighter as she noticed some extravagantly tall hair bopping in her field of view. A small orange spinel. Creame, the baker from downtown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ping had to look away as she felt her tentacle jump at the sight of the other gem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey Ping! I got ya a lil' something for your teething problem, do ya rememba?", the unaware spinel smiles as she fetched something out of her gem. It had the shape of a stylized bone, but the transparency and texture were the ones of a hard piece of candy, thick and glossy. For some reason, Ping's tail jumped as well at the sight, but in a more innocent manifestation of excitement. Creame had been so nice to her since she arrived in town, the green gem was often in the spinel’s store, given Ping’s weakness to sweets and pastries. The ye ming zhu couldn’t let the cute spinel see her at her lowest, consumed by animalistic instinct, she would scare her away...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-uh...Creamey, this a-ain't the best time. I'm...kinda...mgh-busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuttered in a panic, letting out a small grunt as her erection throbbed more insistently. But Creame was not a gem for a simple hello and goodbye, she knew gems' behavior too well to not recognize the blatant signs of Ping’s arousal. The spinel smirked wickedly as she put the candy back in her gem, stretched her arm in the crack of the door, and invited herself in. Ping's situation promised a fun time and any respectful spinel couldn't physically resist such a tantalizing situation when presented with one. She bounced behind the ye ming zhu and coiled an arm around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awh, what's wrong, Baby Glow~....your stick needs some help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creame hummed playfully as she pulled Ping away from the door to turn her around towards her, getting an eyeful of the problem, smirking with the confidence of a gem twice her size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the green gem's pants down enough to free her cock, a terrific size compared to her own small form, almost as tall as the spinel's bust and so girthy she could barely fit it in her fist. Creame giggled softly as she pushed the pants all the way down Ping's legs. The green gem was whining like a distressed animal and panting open-mouthed like one in heat as her large tentacle reached out towards Creame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creame looked up at her with a happy smile, sticking out her small tongue and inching closer until she could slowly lick up the underside of the cock from its base to the tip, craning her neck ever so slightly, not breaking eye contact with Ping as she did so. It was normal for gems to have appendages like this on them, it was the way many of them were made since the start, yet Ping's was an odd exception, sporting a tentacle almost disproportionate to her form, yet it still retained the slimy texture and flexibility of a regular-sized one. Creame heard of rumors of how ye ming zhu gems were not like others, that they held primal characteristics along precise gem forms, something unique and extraordinary. Just by looking at her from afar she was a peculiar specimen, tall as a jasper, built elegant and slim as a lapis lazuli, but strong as a bismuth, along with features similar to an Earth animal. Yet now Creame was pretty sure that the rumors were referring to her tentacle size when they spoke of something extraordinary, feeling her own excitement spike as she sucked the tip in her mouth and drank the sour liquid oozing from its opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand Ping's self-control at the moment remained formidable, keeping her large claws away from the spinel's delicate form by biting into one of her arms as she dug her other paw into the door behind her, not sparing even that from the treatment she offered to the bed frame before. She groaned as her cock throbbed in a dull contraction, leaking more and more of the warm glowing transparent liquid out, making Creame only happier by the drip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm~mh, that tastes r...really good...mind coming ‘round to the shop later tonight...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ping blushed profusely at the offer, reading the implications between the lines and covered her face with a clawed palm as she didn't dare look at Creame downing more of her tentacle and gulping it down her throat. The monstrous gem couldn't hold in a roar at the overwhelming sensation, the spinel below her not scared by the animalistic outburst, but only encouraged. She had to admit the juice in her mouth did taste rather addicting, similar to a ripe lemon instead of the saltier flavor she was used to from other gems and humans, but she was not going to stop to comment on that now that she was having this much fun. She stretched her tongue around the shaft in her mouth without exerting her powers and helped herself with both hands to jerk the base, moaning in satisfaction at the acquired taste of the other gem when more of her precum spread over her tongue from the back of her throat, her fingers touching the slit from where the tentacle sprouted from.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Ping try to back away towards the door, pushing Creame away from her, but the spinel was having none of it, not when she was having such a blast with the shy gem in front of her. With almost malicious eyes Creame pushed the green gem up against the door again, leaving Ping a bit disoriented, only to leave her at a complete loss for words once the orange gem phased off her outfit and, using Ping's neck as support, pushed herself up against her and lined her wet cunt against the ye ming zhu's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ngh-Ping....want me to-...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet before the spinel could finish she had her world turned upside down, now splayed on the floor under Ping, the green gem breathing frantically on top of her. More than scared Creame at the moment  was surprised, not expecting such aggression from a notoriously gentle gem like Ping. What made her suddenly panic a little was the unexpected pressure at the entrance of her pussy as the ye ming zhu's tentacle pushed with no retaliation inside of her, forcing a squeal out of her as she grabbed at the green gem's shoulders for dear life, her opening stretching to accommodate the monstrous cock beyond what Creame ever knew was possible for her form. Only once Ping felt resistance to her intrusion she stopped, catching a breath that vibrated through the both of them. The ye ming zhu held the other gem's back with both hands, her palms surprisingly soft compared to their terrifying appearance, and began to thrust inside Creame, her cock only going halfway in, the spinel struggling to catch up with her and let her form stretch. Saying that Creame was overwhelmed was an understatement, her moans cut short by every thrust as she hid her face in the green gem's shoulder as her cunt felt extremely full to the point she feared she may have dissipated her form if Ping pushed inside of her the wrong way. Fortunately she could sense herself naturally opening up for the green gem, inch by inch, the ye ming zhu getting more aggressive by the second, clearly lost in the act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creame dared to slide her forehead against the rough texture of the Ping's shoulder, looking at the junction between their bodies, seeing just how much she had left of Ping's tentacle, the missing bit glowing a peculiar green in the shade of their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe by nature or by Creame's own character, the spinel was getting impatient to test hers and Ping’s limits, her release drawing closer as her time with the ye ming zhu grew shorter. She arched her back, angling her hips as she rose her legs up and locked them above Ping's ridged tail, blushing a deep sienna color at the way the ye ming zhu's tentacle made a quite visible outline in her abdomen at every thrust. The green gem didn’t hesitate a second to take advantage of the news position, pushing all the way inside the spinel with one powerful hip thrust, the smaller gem losing all composure in crushing waves as she came with a muffled scream, biting down with her blunt teeth on Ping's shoulder, causing the ye ming zhu to release a moment later with a roar so loud it shook Creame’s gem, prolonging her last high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as fast as she filled Creame with a few generous squirts of her load, Ping was pulling out, spraying the orange gem’s face and tits, making the spent spinel glow on the inside and out in a gentle green light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a breathy giggle, Creame came back to her senses, looking down at the mess Ping made of her physical projection and using a finger to clean what she could from one of her breasts, bringing the soiled finger to her mouth and making a show of licking it clean.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He...hehe, well that's one way to train a dragon~"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>